


...and I feel fine

by Tiferet



Series: Dimension 52 AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Poetry: Tanka, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just can't take no for an answer, even when they know they'd be better off forgetting the whole thing.  But then, some people aren't actually people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and I feel fine

I thought you were brave  
enough to remake a world  
that rejected you,

to let me liberate your  
perfect mind from meat and dirt,

to murder Law, to  
dream new worlds of ruthless play  
in true liberty;

but you're a broken toy with  
filthy carnal loyalties.

I could remake your  
brilliant Will as it deserves,  
my gilded witness;

but you are mine to keep, and  
in the end, I'll break you best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why Bill would write in any kind of poetic form with rules, either. But I really wanted this out of my brain.


End file.
